What care is administered relies on what caregivers know and need to know. Lately, biomedical discoveries, advances in biomedical technology, and implementation research have shown an ability to identify the knowledge that is needed when it is needed, but how to put that knowledge in the hands of caregivers has been a challenge. The Institute of Medicine, has one way of dealing with this problem, it is called the a Learning Healthcare System. This proposal presents how one group, 31 site Childhood Absence Epilepsy Network (CAEN), intends to become an LHS. In this proposal we describe how three sites: Cincinnati Children's Hospital Medical Center, Denver Children's Hospital and Children's Hospital of Philadelphia have agreed to act as a pilot for implementing NIH sponsored i2b2 technology and developing novel software applications that include natural language processing to extend that technology. This initial collaboration is called the Multi-Institutional Pediatric Epilepsy Decision Support System (MiPeds - pronounced my peads)